Blackout
by thechosen1
Summary: Spuffy Nominated! AU. Inspired by the blackout of 2003, Buffy is vacationing in NY and finds herself trapped with a stranger in the dark.
1. Default Chapter

This little ficlet was inspired by the infamous blackout of 2003. Totally A/U. No vamps, no monsters. S/B

**********

Blackout

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I love them.

Distribution: Link me baby ;)

**********

Chapter 1- Lights out

**********

Buffy Summers walked around the streets of New York nervously. The stories she'd heard looming in her mind. 

She'd been here for two days now and hadn't seen anything to frighten her, yet…better safe then sorry. 

She was feeling guilty about leaving her sister Dawn at the Hotel, but she was having a good time with that boy Connor, who they'd met the day they arrived. He seemed like a nice enough kid. _Okay, not kid_, she scolded herself. Dawn was 17 now and growing into a lovely young woman. 

Still, New York shopping alone wasn't as fun as she thought it would be.

Buffy really liked lower Manhattan. Chelsea was much more interesting to her than midtown. Everyone seemed less tense. Not that she hadn't enjoyed Broadway, but Urinetown? What was that about? 

She'd gone to some of the more swanky shops, but everything was outrageously priced. She was going to give up and head back to the subway station when suddenly she saw it. 

The sign was white and shiny, and looked glorious to her as she levitated towards it. **_Barney's Warehouse Sale- final days. Cash only._**

Music played in her head, it was like the most beautiful sign she'd ever seen. _Dawn's going to be sorry she missed this one! _She thought, as she reached into her wallet to check her cash supply.

"Fuck!" She said out loud, oblivious to the people walking around her. _No Cash_. "Damn that Chelsea Market and it's glorious Eleni's cookies and Fat Witch brownies!" 

She heard a snicker from behind her, and as she turned to see where it was coming from she was on major hottie alert. She couldn't help but smile at him, after looking down once more at the goodie bags she was carrying.

He was wickedly cute, with hair completely bleached out and black jeans that fit just right. His black muscle tee exposing slim but well defined arms. He lifted an eyebrow at her, his mouth still lifted in a half smile.

She checked herself then, realizing that she'd been staring a little bit too obviously and turned back towards where she'd seen the sign. She noticed a bank a little more than a block away and headed towards it. 

__

Focusing here, stick to the object at hand- ATM bound. Barney's Baby!

She checked the time before heading into the isolated ATM room, Almost 4:00. She'd have to hurry, only a few hours left before the sale closed.

It was one of those little ATM rooms isolated from the bank. Those always made her nervous. She looked around her before opening her bag to pull out her debit card. 

As she dug into her bag she noticed the bleached hottie whisk past her, slipping his card into the electronic door and setting the little red light to turn to green. 

"Ladies first," he motioned for her to enter, offering her a small grin. 

__

Oooh, that accent…sexy! Thank you. She said, finally grabbing hold of the card, while balancing her bags in her other arm. She walked into the room and headed for the machine to her left. There was only one other in there- cute blond guy went for that one.

Just as she was going to slide her card in the lights flickered and died, leaving her and the complete stranger darkness. The only illumination coming from the door at the far side of the room.

Buffy didn't panic at first. She calmly headed towards the door and tried pushing to no avail. She looked back at the only other person in the room with concern in her eyes.

"It won't work." He said. "It's electronic. Looks like the power's out."

"What?" She said, a little bit of fear beginning to slip into her voice. "Is that even possible?"

"Probably be back on in a minute or two, no need to worry. I'm Spike." He said, as he offered her his hand.

Buffy shook his hand nervously and smiled, "Buffy."

"Guess we'll be stuck together for a little while Buffy. Might as well get comfy."

**********

TBC if interest warrants it. I'm also working on a companion piece with a Dawn/Connor pairing. Let me know what you think.

R/R 


	2. Getting to know you

Blackout

Chapter 2-getting to know you

**********

"Dammit! What's the use of having cell phone for emergencies if you can't get service!" She shoved the useless phone back into her pocketbook. "Yeah right…can YOU hear me now! Fuckers!"

"Calm down pet. The lines are probably just overwhelmed right now. Try again in a little bit."

"Listen Spike…if that's even your real name, we have been stuck in here for over a half hour and I don't do too well in close quarters, not to mention that I've got a 17 year old sister running around the city alone whose probably very frightened right now."

"I understand that, but panicking is not going to help at this point! I'm only trying to help."

They were sitting on piled up home hunting guides, the kind that always seem to be in ATM booths, and leaning against the wall closest to the door. Spike was getting frustrated with the girl- and more than a little bit claustrophobic himself, still…there were worse things than being trapped in the dark with a beautiful woman.

"I'm sorry…that wasn't fair. I'm just…aggravated. This day just is not turning out like I planned."

"It's okay. I understand. I'm getting a little irritated myself, plus…I'm beginning to feel a bit peckish." 

"Huh? If that's kind of pervie remark I…"

Spike laughed, amused by the cute blond that sat besides him. "My stomache's starting to make all kinds of gurglie noises…I skipped lunch today. I was 'spose to meet someone for an early dinner, but it doesn't seem likely now."  
  
"Oh! I can help there." With that she opened up the bags of goodies she'd purchased at Chelsea market. "Do you want brownies or cookies?" Spike looked into the bag of cookies amazed by the amount of sweets she'd purchased. 

"Were you planning on eating all this tonight?" He asked, as he reached in for a giant sized cinnamon cookie.

Buffy blushed at the comment. She had gone a little bit overboard. "Not really…it's just…when I went in there they all looked so good I couldn't help myself."

"I get that. I don't presume you have anything to drink in those bags, huh?"

Reaching inside one of the other bags she was carrying she pulled out a bottle of Chianti.

"Wine?"

"It would be nice, but how are we going to open it?"

She scrambled through her other bags looking for the items she'd bought at the house ware sample sale, whipping out a wine bottle opener new in the package."

"You really went crazy in the Chelsea market didn't you?"  
  
She smiled at that. "After going into Geoffrey and finding that I couldn't afford to shop at any of the clothing shops there I needed a little bit of a fix. Shopping is shopping. It doesn't always matter what you buy..sometimes you just need to shop. Besides, this is the bottle opener that was shown on the Oprah's favorite things episode..I got a major deal on it."

Once again Spike found himself not able to control his smile. He graciously took the opener from her. _This girl was a piece of work!_

**********

5:30

" have to warn you…I'm not a great drinker." Buffy was smiling uncontrollably, looking a little bit tipsy.

"You might've thought about that half a bottle of wine ago."

She reached over pulling the bottle from his hand and taking another sip of it.

"So who was it?"

"Who was what?" Spike asked, taking the bottle back from her and noting that there were two more still in the bag beside her.

"Who was the girl you were going to meet for the early dinner?"

"I didn't say it was a girl."

"Isn't it."

"Yeah"

"humph…see…so who was it? A girlfriend?"  


Spike considered his answer a moment, looking out of the door to see that it was starting to become darker by the minute. It was still pretty clear, but without any street lights on it would be pitch black in another hour if not sooner.

"Ex-girlfriend. Dru."

"Were you planning to get back together with her?" 

"Why are you asking pet? Were you planning on propositioning me tonight?" He said smiling. He was a little bit uncomfortable discussing his relationship with Dru with anyone, let alone someone he'd just met…especially a quite beautiful someone he'd just met.

Buffy started giggling beyond control, the wine actually having a major effect on her senses. "Ha! You wish! I don't even know you…besides…you're eeevil!" 

Spike couldn't help but laugh along with her. The more this girl opened her mouth, the more he liked her. "And what makes you say that love?"  


Buffy stood up then, and walked over to the small door which was emitting the only source of light, looking back towards where he still sat on the floor. "I can tell…the hair, the clothes..besides, who wears all black on a day as hot as today." At that she realized how hot she was. She started unbuttoning the blouse she was wearing while Spike looked on with interest.

"What is it you're doing now?"  


"Hot."

"So you're going to sit here without a shirt on?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at the comment, revealing the camisole she was wearing underneath. Spike's disappointment was obvious, but he shook it off.

"I just like black is all. You don't like my hair?"

She walked back, folding her blouse and placing it carefully into one of her shopping bags.

"Whatever. Stop trying to change the subject. Tell me about Dru."

**********

7:00

"I can't believe that you actually considered going out with that bitch tonight!" Buffy swallowed hard, the Pinot Grigio sliding smoothly down her throat, an empty bottle of Chianti strewn carelessly to the side.

"I mean really…why would any one ever cheat on YOU!"

Spike cocked his head to the side, a smirk playing on his lips. "Is that right?"  
  
"Really! Have you LOOKED at you!"

"No. Why don't you tell me."  
  
"You're all sexy with your black clothes and you're spikey hair…ooh I just got that, is that why they call you spike?"  
  
"Not important…go on."

"No. I want to know."

"Really not that interesting a story"

"Please???" She pleaded, her lips becoming full and pouty. Spike wanted nothing more than to catch them into his own. 

Spike was a little disappointed that her little drunken praising was over so soon, still…but how could he deny that pouty lip.

"Fine. You tell me how you got you're nick name- it is a nick name right? Okay, and then I'll answer any question you want."

"Is this a game Buffy?" He asked, now really interested in the possibilities it held. Her voice had been flirty and seductive at the suggestion.

"It's whatever you want it to be…Spike."

TBC

**********

Thanks for the lovely reviews and emails. If you want more, let me know. 


	3. Crashing into you

Blackout

Disclaimer: Don't worry Joss, I'm just borrowing them for a little while

**********

Chapter 3- Crashing into you

**********

"Really?" He asked. Still in disbelief. He could not believe it. He looked at her again… "Really?"

"Yes! I told you already. Buffy is my real, mother given, name."

Spike was still laughing. The wine was beginning to get to him as well, and he was feeling unbelievably at ease. They were halfway through the Pinot Grigio and still had a bottle of Merlot to go. _Better slow down he thought_, otherwise the now fun, pretty blond might have a dead battery soon.

"Okay pet, that's enough." He took the bottle from his hand and walked over to the blacked out ATM machine, placing the open bottle on the small counter space.

"What! Why are you taking the wine away. Wine good…Spike baaaad."  
  
"Okay, now I know for sure you've had enough. You're not even completing sentences anymore."

She walked up over to him, reaching for the wine right before he grabbed it again and held it off to the side just a little beyond her reach. She leaned her body in closer to his so that she could try to grab it, but as she reached her hand up to his shoulder to steady herself it was like noticing the closeness of their proximity to each other for the first time.

  
She looked up at his face and froze. His eyes were piercing. Spike forgot to breathe for a moment, his mind focusing on the feel of her slim body pressed up against him. He unconsciously licked his lips and it sent a chill up her Spine. The feel of her silky camisole was luxurious and he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers up and down her body.

Buffy smiled and backed off, going back to where she had been sitting only a moment before, pleased with the reaction he'd had from her touch.

"Okay, fine…my turn."

"Fine," he said. Placing the bottle back up on the counter and joining her on the floor. He pulled at the shirt he was wearing and tugged it over his head. 

Buffy watched as his glistening body flexed, wanting him more now than ever. He saw the look on her face and understood it quite well, payback felt good… still- he tried to hide the smirk that was struggling to play on his lips. "Hot" he said.

__

Oh yeah! She thought_, definitely hot._

She fought to regain her self control for a moment before beginning again. "Okay…so, since you didn't answer before. How'd you get that scar?"  


"What scar is that love?" He asked, teasing her with his voice.

"That scar!" She said, pointing towards his face.

"Not sure which one you mean."

Buffy rolled her eyes, leaning over to him and caressing his face with her index finger. 

Her voice was a hushed whisper, and her skin was like skin caressing his face. "This scar. How'd it happen?"

Spike was losing it. Having her this close, and touching him at that. She smelled sweet, like strawberries, as her hair tickled his shoulder.

"Well that…" He said, as he grabbed her hand and dropped it to his lips, kissing the finger gently almost without noticing what he was doing… "that was an accident."

"I was in Prague with Drusilla….got into a bar fight. One of those animals pulled out a knife- I wasn't paying as close attention as I should have. I didn't even notice it until the blood was dripping down my face."

She watched as he continued kissing her fingers, entranced by his lips, his hands. 

"Oh."

"Is it my turn again then love?" He swept one more quick kiss on the top of her hand, and let it go. The look on her face was pure disappointment.

"Okay…shoot."

"What's a beautiful woman such as yourself doing walking around the big city all by her lonesome? I know you're here with your sister, but since you've already heard about my love life why don't you tell me about yours. Have you got a boyfriend back in sunny California?"

Buffy considered his question carefully. She really hadn't been prepared to answer questions about herself and Riley, particularly because she wasn't sure where she stood at the moment. 

"I do…but we're kind of on a break right now."

"How's that?"  


"Riley's really…level headed. He's a great guy, always trying to do the right thing, always showing concern for me and my family, he's really…"  
  
"Boring?"  


Buffy rolled her eyes at him once more. "Things between us sort of…fizzled…since my mom died. I took this trip to see how I would feel after some time apart."

"And how do you feel?"

"I'm not sure. Can I have that wine now?"

Spike smiled and walked over to where he had placed the bottle, raising it to his lips and having a good taste. He sat down again, and tried it once more before handing it to her. Buffy took the bottle from his hand and felt a warming sensation as their fingers brushed against each other. She averted her eyes from his and took a quick swig.

**********

8:00

"Do you think we'll be here all night?" 

Spike shrugged his shoulders, truth was- he wouldn't mind staying there a while longer, especially if she kept looking at him the way she was. Her eyes had been gazing over his torso for the last half hour on and off, whenever she thought he wasn't looking. 

"It's starting to get really hot in here" She said, grabbing the shirt she'd taken off earlier and wiping her damp skin dry with it. He watched her as she lifted her neck, caressing her body with the soft material…her arms, her shoulders…Spike was dying just to feel. He was getting lost in his thoughts when she moved in closer to him offering the flimsy material.

He couldn't stop himself. He knew he shouldn't have, but really couldn't control himself. Between the heat, the dark, and the semi nudity he was beyond being able to control himself. He grabbed the hand she offered the shirt to him with and forced it on his chest. His eyes closed as he directed her arm up and down his body, until she…surprisingly…gratefully…took over herself.

When Spike looked down at the intent way her eyes grazed his skin as she moved around him he was instantly rock hard. 

Buffy couldn't stop. His body was amazing…she'd been dying to touch him…to feel him. She dropped the shirt she'd been using and started caressing his chest with her hand.

His skin was burning from her touch. He didn't remember ever being so aroused before. When he grabbed her by the waste and lifted her against him she melted instantly, her legs wrapping around his waist…and then their lips crashed into each other.

TBC

**********

Thank you to everyone for the great reviews, they really keep me motivated. You do want to know what happens next don't you? DON'T YOU? 


	4. 4 Play

Blackout

Chapter 4- 4 Play

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I just like to play with them from time to time ;)

Distribution: Sure, just let me know.

**********

Buffy's back was against the wall, her fingers tangled in the mess of curls on his head. 

His lips were on hers, hard and bruising…hungry as their tongues battled each other. She was aware of a low moaning sound around her, and then realized that the sound was her own. She hadn't been kissed like this in a long…no…ever. She'd never been kissed like this in her life.

Spike's mouth was possessive and strong. Claiming her as his own, as his hands surrounded her body. They kissed for what seemed like forever but what must have been only a few minutes, when he pulled back for air.

Both of them were speechless, their breaths coming heavy- as thought they'd both forgotten how to breathe. 

He gently placed her back on the floor, looking down at the confusion in her eyes. He wasn't sure what the look on her face meant, so he thought he should approach the subject carefully.

"I'm…sorry." He said, running his own fingers nervously through his hair, still buzzing from her touch only seconds ago. "I got a little…out of hand."

"No…don't be…sorry that is." She struggled with her own emotions. She only wished he wouldn't have stopped, that he was still kissing her right now.

Buffy nervously tugged at the hem of her camisole, adjusting the silky top so as to avoid his eye contact. She looked down at her watch, straining as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

9:00

It was beyond dark outside as she gazed towards the small door on the other side of the room. There was no kind of artificial light coming in from the outside at all. Even if someone had been standing outside of the glass door she wouldn't have been able to see them.

She was lost in her thought as a spark of fire lit up the room. The smell of sulfur permeated around her as the dim light radiated off of his eyes.

"Are you going to smoke in here?"

"Just a quick one pet, I doubt the second hand will affect you in any life altering way by just a few minutes."

Buffy's smile was wasted in the dark. Since the match had blown out his lit cigarette was the only source of light at all- and that didn't really illuminate much of anything. She could tell he was nervous, and she herself wasn't sure how to react.

His kisses were fresh in her mind as she unconsciously reached up to feel her lips, still moist and slightly swollen. Buffy's body was aching from a feeling she hadn't known in a long time. A desire that she'd never felt for Riley. She knew all along that what was missing from their relationship was this spark…the spark she shared with Spike. Now all she had to do was give in to it. 

Spike was reflective, inhaling the menthol in deep pulls as his body struggled to regain control. He felt like a damn teenager, the way his body reacted to her most innocent touches. He didn't want to push her, but when her hands started covering his body he no longer could contain himself.

"I didn't mean to push"

"You didn't"

"I've never felt anything like this before."

"I haven't….me neither."

"I want…." Spike was hesitant. He knew this was crazy. They'd only met a few hours ago and already he wanted this girl more than he'd wanted anyone ever before. He didn't even know what he was saying…he didn't know how to say it. None of this was real….still, he didn't care.

"I want to feel you." She said, moving over to where his shadow stood against the wall, the deep blue darkness from outside pouring into the small room and enveloping it in darkness.

He dropped his cigarette to the floor, pushing it towards the door with his foot, and making sure that it was turned out. Before he even knew it her hands were on him once again. Hot and soft, exploring his body with a hunger that he understood all to well. It was the same hunger he was feeling for her.

He didn't wait for her permission…didn't need it. His arms reached down her silky top, caressing the smooth material slowly until he reached the end of the fabric and lifted it slowly over her head.

He half expected her to stop him. That she might come to her senses at any time. She didn't, though. She was savoring every moment as he was.

For the first time since they'd been trapped together Spike cursed the darkness, wishing he could see her. Wanting to gaze at her body, and see the reaction in her eyes as his fingers traced her back, his fingernails slightly grazing her skin causing her to moan in response.

Her lips captured his this time, soft and inviting as she began to mimic his caresses scratching long lines down his muscled back. 

He felt as her hands shifted lower, struggling with his belt in the darkness until he was finally freed.

Her hands were wrapped around him before he knew it, caressing him- wanting him.

Buffy had never felt this free before. The darkness was allowing her to be free of all of her previous inhibitions. 

She let go of him then, letting her lips graze his neck- biting him softly as she moved lower and lower…down to his chest, her nails digging deeply into his flesh, causing a deep growl to escape from his lips. Lower, and lower she moved…taking him into her mouth. Her lips wrapped around him tightly as she circled her tongue around him.

Spike hadn't known what to expect, but this was more than he could have dreamed. Before he knew it, he was done. His body exploding in sweet release. He felt lightheaded as she moved up his torso again, her lips stopping to play along the way. She moved back up to his neck and bit down hard, pulling his hair in the process. He was hard again.

Buffy didn't know what had come over her, but she liked it. She'd never felt this much in control in her life, and she was ready to let go for once in her life. She tugged at his earlobe with her lips, and whispered into his ear. "My turn."

**********

TBC

Oh yeah….we've only just begun. If you want more I'll give it to you. 

I tried to keep this version as "clean" as possible, but if you want the NC17 version, visit my site at www.GetSlayed.net. I promise you a good time! 

  



	5. Buffy's Turn

Blackout 

Chapter 5- Buffy's turn

Disclaimer- I don't own them, I just play with them from time to time.

Distribution- link me baby (just let me know)

**********

She'd lost all semblance of control…no longer aware of time nor space, She didn't care where she was. Didn't care that she'd met this man only hours ago. It felt right. He felt…_oh so right_, head nestled between her legs as though it was the only place on the earth he wanted to be. 

For him it was. He'd never met a woman like this in all his years, and he'd known quite a few. The taste of her was mixing with the flavor of the wine already on his tongue, making her body an intoxicating treat. He was high off of her…feeling stoned and sedated. 

Buffy was reaching orgasmic heights over and over again. She was dizzy from the wine, and the way he was working her body. His tongue was like a machine, lips tugging and nibbling all the right places, causing her body to convulse. She couldn't take it anymore…she was screaming with passion as her body thrashed from the release.

She was a wet dream come true. The sounds she made edged him on, making him want to hear more, to make her respond to his touch…to the wet trails he left on her most sensitive spots. Every moan, every whimper, made him ache more. Still, he forced himself to keep going and going, she deserved it after the job she'd done for him. 

He was hardly aware of the force with which she was pulling at his hair, he was lost in her tender folds, when finally he heard her call out his name in a wave of passion…screaming, wanting…

She reached for him and pulled him up to where she sat on the edge of the ATM Machine, legs dangling off of the edge of the counter top.

She was shaking, and didn't think she'd be able to control her voice, she was out of breath and felt as though if she were to try to stand her knees would buckle and she'd collapse "need…a…break…"

It was too dark to make his face out, but she could tell he was smirking, obviously proud at what he'd accomplished…

"It's okay love…need me a smoke myself…." His voice was low, and his accent seemed stronger from the throes of passion.

With that he walked over to where his shirt was, trying to feel for it in the dark…pulling a cigarette out of the pocket and letting the fire of his lighter linger long enough to see the smile on her face as she leaned her head on the side of the make-shift wall dividing the two ATM machines. Her eyes were closed, but the look on her face was of pure elation.

**********

Spike leaned against the far wall near the door, not caring that he was stark naked. It was pitch black out side…even if someone were right on the other side of the door they wouldn't see him…just the small read glimmer of his lit cigarette.

Buffy was still, watching as the small light rose up and down, becoming hypnotized by the small movement. How had she gotten here? A few weeks ago she'd known exactly who she was…what she was meant for. She was in a secure relationship with a man that loved her. She was sane and fairly predictable, following a daily routine.

That's why she left though, wasn't it? She'd told herself that she needed a break…told him that she needed a break. This was a lot more than a break though, this was breaking up…getting over…starting over.

Why else would she have left? Riley was never good enough, was he? He loved her deeply, but there was no passion. There was no fire. There was something seriously lacking in their relationship of almost two years…it was that spark. That thing about a guy that makes you hot just thinking about him. Something in the eyes that makes you know he wants to devour you…the very same look she knew that Spike was giving her from across the room.

She wasn't stupid. She knew that this would be over soon. This could only last but so long. In a few minutes, hours, however long it took…the light of reality would take them out of this fantasy land.

Spike played with his lighter…tossing his cigarette on the floor. His finger turning the small wheel, causing the fire to blaze higher and higher. He moved closer to her, seeing the serious look that her face had taken on.

"Having second thoughts?" He asked, seriously hoping that she wasn't. He wasn't going to forcer her, but after the little game they'd just played he was ready for more.

She smiled at him, watching his eyes move in the glimmer of the small blaze. "No…just thinking."

" 'bout what?" 

"I'm not prepared for this…" she said. Dropping her eyes down to the floor. He sighed, wondering how she could possibly be shy after everything they'd just done.

"We don't have to do anymore…this…in itself…was…"

"That's not what I mean." She said, taking her hands and placing them on either side of his shoulders… "I don't have any kind of…protection. I really don't want to…without…"

"Oh shit…forgot all about that…I…um…I have condoms…in my wallet. Kind of a male staple I think. We're always prepared in the event a seriously hot stranger wants to shag us in an ATM room."

She couldn't help but laugh at his remark, not knowing where to start. She was relieved about that, but still feeling a bit awkward in retrospect. 

"I just don't want you to think this is something I do…I've never…I mean I don't expect anything…"  


"Shhhh," he placed a finger over her lips, stopping her words before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "This is special…no need to explain."

With that she moved her mouth over his once more…her arms wrapping around him tightly. 

Stop thinking, she thought. As she decided to do something crazy for once in her life.

TBC

**********

Want more? Come on…you know you do. I'll give it to you…just one thing though…say my name bitch! (JK)

I'm so happy everyone is loving this story as much as I do. If you want to NC17 version, visit my site at www.GetSlayed.net. Warning though- it's sufficiently dirtier than this…


	6. Moonlit Passion

Blackout

Chapter 6- Moonlit Passion

**********

He had her up against the wall, the light of the moon illuminating the small corner of the room where the door was. He was happily sedated by the small glow that was making it possible to enjoy the outline of her body, watching as small beads of sweat slid down her chest.

He was buried deep inside of her, had been for a long while now. The room was stifling hot, and their flesh banging against each other was making it all the more hotter. He didn't mind though…not in the least bit.

She sounded almost delirious, her words had long since stopped making sense. He could barely make out her murmurs now, the sound of his name only slightly distinguishable. He couldn't remember ever having this effect on someone. The way they were drawn to each other was pure animalistic. He felt like a beast taking over its' prey. He liked it.

His legs and arms were growing tired from holding her up, but he had no intention of laying her on the dirty floor so he just forced his muscles to work harder. 

He slammed his body into her as she begged for more. Her fingernails were digging deeply into his back and he knew that she was drawing blood, he didn't mind.

She mumbled something in his ear…

"what's that, love?" He asked, nervous that he'd lost control, that he'd been to forceful, that he'd hurt her…

"Harder!" She screamed, as she was ready to erupt….He thrust himself into her, the ache in his muscles quickly forgotten. 

__

This woman is amazing, He thought, as he pushed himself further and deeper into her folds. He was trying to hold on but he could feel the tension building, he was going to come….hard. He needed to push her over the edge…needed to make her…

Without thinking he wrapped his lips around her neck, biting deeply into the soft flesh. He was an animal. He was a fucking animal, but she had turned him into it. 

Buffy hadn't expected it. The motion was quick and hard, and as he bit down into her soft flesh. She felt like he was claiming her for his own. It was all she needed to be pushed over the edge. Her body began to convulse rapidly, she'd never felt anything like this before in her life, never known it could be like this…

Spike felt as her body trembled around him, she shook and shook and shook… As she screamed out into the darkness Spike felt his own body shudder inside of her. 

His release was sweetly gratifying. He felt numb and languid all at once. Afraid he might drop her he walked over to the counter, still inside of her, as her head lay limp over his shoulder. 

He didn't know what to say. Didn't know if he should say anything. He didn't want to pull out of her body, he wished he could just stay there, but in order to rest her comfortably on the edge he had to slide out of her body. She whimpered from the loss of contact. 

The room was unbearable now. It was so fucking hot he didn't think he could stand it for much longer. Without the friction of their bodies the sweat that was pouring down his body just didn't seem justifiable.

"Just gonna get me a cig" He said, caressing her face before walking away from her.

Buffy leaned against the wall off the booth once more, finally able to see his body well, as the moonlight grew stronger, making his body radiant. He was Adonis. His thin tight frame flexing as he raised the cigarette to his lips. 

She watched as he blew the smoke out of his mouth, his lips pressing together…the way he bit down on his jaw as he looked at her. No need for words now. This was as good as it got.

Buffy couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when she felt the cold brush of air hit her back, as the sound of the air conditioning kicked in and the lights began to flicker on.

She looked over to where he stood and something in the way his eyes looked made her think she would never see him again. He was pensive looking, very serious. He leaned back a moment, grateful for the cool air that was coming out of the vent behind him. 

As he picked her clothes up off of the floor to carry over to her he struggled with words in his mind, the things he wanted to tell her. He could think of none.

He smiled as he dressed, watching as she pulled her own clothes on. He looked at his watch.

2:10am.

Is your phone working? He asked, as she fumbled with keypad.

"Battery's dead."

She said, looking once more into his eyes.

He felt an ache in his heart that he couldn't describe. He knew he was being ridiculous. There was no way he could love this woman, he hardly knew her- Not in the conventional way. 

In a primal way though, some basic human level, he knew her more than he'd known anyone ever before. He knew what drove her, what made her function, what made her scream.

"May I see you safely to your hotel?" He asked, almost shyly.

"I was kind of planning on it." She said, looking through her bags and trying to keep whatever wasn't destroyed. "The brownies and cookies are done for…but ooh look…one bottle of wine left!" 

He smiled at her as she combined the bottle of wine, the wine opener, and a few of the other products she'd purchased into one bag. Tossing everything else into the garbage bin on the far wall.

"Knew it couldn't last forever pet, but I want you to know….tonight…well…it was special. I've never…"

"Spike. You don't have to say it. I know"

And out into the moonlit night they walked.

TBC

*********

Okay…I've been a bad, bad girl. I really intended on getting this done much sooner, but I had midterms all last week and couldn't help some of the other screwballs life threw me. I hope this was worth the wait. There's still some more. Let me know what you think. 

Quick Announcement- I'm so pleased to announced that Blackout has been nominated for a Spuffy Award at Flesh-for-fantasy. It's my first nom, and I'm very happy!


	7. Rinse and Repeat

Blackout

Chapter 7- Rinse and repeat

It was just about 3:00 in the morning when they got back to the hotel. There were no cabs to hail, no subways working, and some of the street lights were still on. Some city blocks were fully lit, while others revealed not a flicker of light. Broadway was still fairly dim. There was some lights from inside of the buildings, but the flashy Billboards that had never slept were dark as night. Luckily for Buffy, the Marriott Marquis seemed to be running strong.

As they approached the building Spike considered whether or not he should follow her in. He'd hoped for an invitation, but didn't want to be too presumptuous. He watched as she moved a head of him slightly, looking as her hips swayed sexily, even after the ordeal they'd been through to get there. It was a wonder she could walk at all with the shoes she'd been wearing.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Just enjoying the view, pet…" He smirked at her, as he followed lazily behind.

As they entered the lobby it was much more alive then she could imagine. Staffers were running around with trays of water and food, pushing carts through the lobby, while drunken executives stumbled there way into the hotel.

The elevators were working, which was a blessing- because Buffy was dying to get out of her heels.

**********

As they entered her room they found a tray of sandwiches placed in the entryway of the foyer. On it was a note from the staff apologizing for any inconvenience the blackout may have caused.

The first thing Buffy did was check the adjoining room to see if Dawn was there, but it was dark and empty inside. As she was about the panic she saw a note by the telephone, beside a semi- burned candle.

Sis,

I'm with Connor in his room. Couldn't stand to be alone. And yes….we're behaving! Hope you get here safe. See you in the morning. 

-Dawn

"My sister's okay…she's with a friend."

"Glad to hear it…everything's alright then?"  
  
As she turned to look at him she took in all of his features, the deep blue of his eyes, sparkling in the dimly lit room, she hadn't bothered to turn on the lamps that were bedside. She turned a bit over, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"Oh God!"  


"What?"

"I just realized how disgusting I look!"

He laughed a little, walking over to her and leaning in close to her ear. "Not possible, love. You're simply beautiful."

She smile was taken aback a little. This new sense of sexuality she was feeling was strange to her, especially since she'd sobered up. She knew what she wanted to say, but she was self conscious- as if this man hadn't seen her naked just over an hour ago. As if he hadn't been thrust up inside of her, making her feel more alive then she'd felt in years.

She struggled with her inner emotions, trying to be the brave woman she'd been in that small room. Feeding off of her desire, and the heat that was already rushing to her face at the mere thought of him within her she moved over to her half unpacked luggage, searching for a clean set of panties, and pulling out a silky nightgown. 

She walked towards the bathroom and turned on the light…continued on to turn the knobs of the shower faucet.

Spike listened to the water running and was suddenly aware of how sticky he felt. He thought of how their bodies had bathed in sweat, as their skin crashed into each other again and again. The water sounded like heaven to him, rushing down into the bathtub.

The door was open…he couldn't help but watch her reflection in the mirror as she began to undress. Her flimsy top being pulled over her head…the way her breasts bounced as the material pulled away from them. She noticed him watching her and couldn't help but break a smile. The look in his eyes was that of pure lust. 

She understood that look more than he would ever understand. She needed him at that moment…needed him desperately, but she was determined to play this little game. She wanted to draw this out as long as she could. She wanted to make this moment last forever, because she knew that once this night was over she'd be heading back to her reality. The life that awaited her there wasn't exciting, but it was home. She didn't know if she could go back to Riley- that much was still unclear- but soon the normalcy and redundancy of her life would take over, and this would be just a memory.

"Are you going to watch?" She asked.

Spike looked shocked, he'd been in such a daze that he hadn't realized she had caught him looking. "I'm…I'm sorry…I'll just…"

As he turned his head, feeling somewhat foolish, like a peeping tom trying to sneak a peak of his next door neighbor, she called back to him.

"Spike….come here."

He could hear that she was inside of the shower, the echo of her voice muddled by the drops hitting the floor. He averted his eyes much as he could, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable, he just wanted to look at her. She was beautiful in every way.

Her long, lean legs, glistening. Her back was a work of art. He watched as the water settled a moment at the arch, before making the trip down the curvature of her behind. His lips felt dry and parched, feeling as if they hadn't seen water in days. He wanted to taste her…every part of her…as he watched the droplets fall down all the parts of her body. 

"You look like you need a shower too…" She whispered, her voice was deep and sultry. "You look…dirty."

Spike swallowed hard, the implications of what she'd said settling in his brain. Oh yeah, he felt…dirty.

"Why don't you come in here and see if we can't clean you up."

His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking his lips as he continued to watch her. He was naked in no time. No need to ask this man twice.

Within seconds he was standing under the lukewarm water with her, feeling her slick skin against him as they kissed under the downpour. 

She lathered his body in her sweet smelling soap, and he inhaled deeply. Her hands all over him felt incredible. She continued to bathe him…his chest, his back…his arms. Even after all they had shared, this small gesture seemed more erotic then when he had been thrust up within her.

He took the soap bar from her hand and covered her in the suds. His hands moved softly over her soft supple mounds, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Before long their bodies were covered in soapy delight, sliding against each other as their tongues did battle with each other. They were lost in each other…the rest of the world once again forgotten.

TBC

**********

There's more to come. Just a few more chapters. Don't forget to let me know what you think…


	8. Promises

Blackout

Chapter 8- promises

Buffy took the towel that was wrapped around her head and lay it on the chair in front of the small vanity. The room was lit by her scented candles. Although the electricity was back on, it seemed she wasn't quite ready for light, as if the brightness would ruin the dream she'd been living for the last few hours.

It was well after four in the morning and Buffy was utterly exhausted. She look to where Spike lay on the bed and blew out the candle by the bedside, not bothering to put out the one on the far end of the room. 

She slipped into the bed beside him, and stood close to the edge of the bed as she could, not wanting to invade his space as she was unsure of what this whole evening had meant. Sure he was in her room now, but that was because he was tired right? I didn't "mean" anything. 

The thoughts that ran through her mind, mad her question everything she had done, as reality began to seep in. She thought of Riley back home, and what he meant to her. She thought of the feelings they once shared, trying to think back to a time when she would never doubt their relationship. Whether this thing with Spike was real or not, it had made her take a closer look at what she wanted out of life. She still wasn't quite sure what that was, but the longer she thought about it the more she knew it wasn't Riley.

As fatigued as she was, she didn't feel sleepy in the true sense of the word. Her mind was too much of a jumble to allow her to rest. She'd even thought about getting out of the bed, when suddenly she felt his hand slide down her silky nightgown, caressing her side before wrapping his arm around her tightly and pulling her in close to him. 

He was leaning on his elbow with his free arm, when he turned her slightly towards him so that she could look into his eyes.

"What's going on inside that mind of yours pet? I can hear those wheels cranking."

She smiled up at him, not at all surprised by the fact that he seemed to know everything about her, even though he hardly knew her at all. She didn't bother speaking at all, knowing that words would mean nothing at this point, instead she ran her hand down the arm that held her and lightly kissed his hand.

"Look," he said, as his face became somewhat serious. "I know you have a life outside of this, and I'm not going to ruin that for you love. I just want to hold you. After tonight you can go back to your life. Give me tonight. Just give me tonight, okay?" 

As she looked up at him once more the faint light from the candle danced across his face. He was beautiful to her. The thought was somewhat strange because one doesn't always see men as being "beautiful", but he was.

The look in her eyes told him that she understood, and for him that was enough. He gently wiped away the wisp of hair that was clinging to her forehead and placed a light kiss in it's place.

She allowed her body to conform to his and fell asleep almost instantly.

**********

The thing about extreme darkness is that it gives everything a sort of dreamlike quality. Nothing is real when it's not completely clear. It's like when you're drunk and you can't remember everything you did, you figure you can pretend it didn't happen right? But then someone shows up with a picture of you in your drunken stupidity and just proves that it was real.

The light that shone through the window the next day gave testimony to the events of the previous night. It illuminated the entire room, forcing Buffy to face the reality of what had happened and what she had done. She looked around her room, noticing the disarray of her suitcase on the ground after having rummaged through it in the dark. The towel she had used the night before was still thrown over the chair where she had left it. She didn't know what time it was because the clock in her room continuously flashed 12:00.

Beside her, the bed was empty. A note on the pillow was all that was left of him, and she could hardly bring herself to read it.

She thought about tearing it up, not even looking at what it said. She could still go back to Riley and pretend that nothing had happened, but even as the thought entered her head she knew she couldn't have done it. Something inside of her had switched, causing a change in her that there was no turning back from.

She read the note to herself quietly, while a lone tear traced the side of her face. Carefully folding it in half she held on to it a long while, before opening it again and reading the words once more.

**********

2 Months later- Los Angeles, California

Buffy was rummaging through the boxes in her new apartment trying to find the picture of her and Dawn that had always sat at the entry way of her old home. It was ridiculous to be going through so much trouble at this point, because everything was still in boxes but she felt like that picture was what would make this new place home.

Leaving Riley had been difficult for her. She loved him dearly, but the fact of the matter was that she was no longer "in love" with him. She thought long and hard about whether or not that was something she needed in her life before finally admitting to herself that it was.

The memories of that night in New York were but a memory, although she thought of Spike from time to time, wondering where he was and what he was doing. Often times she would imagine him in some outlandish situation…long leather coat blazing behind him, his bleached hair in disarray as he battled villains and saved some Mary Jane in need of help. The thoughts would often times bring a smile to her face, after which she'd laugh over her silliness. 

All these thoughts now ran through her head once more as she reached into the box before her, pulling out a small crumpled piece of paper…

__

Dearest Buffy,

You saved me tonight. From my own stupidity and rashness, you saved me. I've always been a fool for love, but turning back to Drusilla would have been my destruction. In one crazy evening you made me see that the world has much more to offer then what I once believed, and for that I thank you. Until we meet again I will hold the memory of you close to my heart. 

-Spike

Even now the letter still made her smile. It was absurd to think she'd ever see him again, but knowing that she'd touched his life in the same way he touched hers stirred a very strong emotion in her. 

Finding the picture at last she put the letter down for the moment and walked over to the small table by the door. "Welcome home Buffy," she said aloud, smiling as she looked around an empty apartment full of new possibilities. She started walking towards the kitchen to get a drink when there was a knock at the door. 

Opening that door paved the way for a whole new, unexpected set of possibilities for Buffy Summers. She didn't know what to say. Her heart felt like it would jump right out of her chest. Finally releasing the breath she'd been holding she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I told you we'd meet again…"

The End

A/N: Thank you to all of you who waited patiently for this last chapter as I struggled through a very difficult semester in school, and a very trying few months at work. I hope that you've all enjoyed, please comment and let me know what you think. I might consider a smut filled epilogue if people want it, just let me know ;)

As Always, 

TheChosen


	9. The Epilogue

Buffy was in such shock that she didn't know what to do. She couldn't speak, there were no words. For a moment she thought she might be dreaming. She had no idea what to do, so she did the only rational thing any other confused, greatly shocked person could do. She slammed the door in his face.

It was comical really. She did it without thinking and regretted it instantly. "Oh my God!" she screamed, as her hands rose up to cover her mouth. She was shaking all over, and nervous, nervous in the way a 12-year-old girl feels when the boy she likes catches her looking at him.

She reached out and opened the door again. "I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that"

Spike didn't look upset. He looked back at her with that trademark smirk of his. "No worries my pet, you were surprised is all. Unless…unless you want me to go." He knew she didn't, he was smiling the whole time. Watching her squirm was worth the 6-hour flight, and all the hell to get to this quiet little town.

He didn't wait for a response or an invitation, he walked right in to the house lifted her up to him and took a moment to just look at her face, the smoothness of her cheek, her small pink lips. She was as beautiful as he remembered, and his desire for her was just as it had been on the day the lights went out.

There were tons of questions that needed to be asked, a world of conversation waiting to happen, but it would have to wait just bit longer. The need he was feeling was too strong, and the same desire showed all to well on her face. They had business to take care of. They could talk later…

YOU WANT THE REST (I BET YOU DO). Well, it's NC-17 so you'll have to go to to see it.


End file.
